


如坠虹霓

by yanye1102



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 宇智波兄弟, 宇智波骨科
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanye1102/pseuds/yanye1102
Summary: 16年佐助生贺。过生日了要开车这样（挠头）
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	如坠虹霓

那是刚被洗刷过的天空，是明亮的蓝色。鼻端还能闻到清新潮湿的雨水的气息。他记得这个气味，是雨后独有的气味。  
九岁的兄长牵着他的手，跨过路面上浅浅的水洼。  
“呐，尼桑快看，”四岁的宇智波佐助已经褪去了大部分的奶声奶气，但仍会兴奋得手舞足蹈，“天空里那个，彩虹！是彩虹吗？”  
闻言，宇智波鼬顺着弟弟肉乎乎的小手望向天空，“啊，确实是的呢。”  
不知何时，一条漂亮的弧带已经柔顺地贴服在穹顶上。  
“真的彩虹！”佐助开心得蹦了起来，“跟书上的一样！”他沉浸在第一次见到货真价实的彩虹的欢天喜地中，鼬笑了笑，引导着他避免踩进地上的坑坑洼洼。  
这是一个再普通不过的休息日，美琴发觉做饭必需的调味料不够用了，差遣鼬出门采办。换鞋的时候佐助一把抱住了兄长的腰，执意要帮哥哥提袋子回家。在美琴一半无奈一半欣慰的叹息里，鼬牵着佐助的小肉手出了门。  
虽然回来的路上鼬坚持左手提购物袋，右手牵着佐助。  
“尼桑！彩虹为什么会出现呢？”佐助仰望着鼬，毫不掩饰对万能兄长的期待与崇拜。  
低头注视着弟弟黑葡萄一样湿润纯洁的眼眸，鼬有点微妙地心情沉重。  
“因为……下过雨后，太阳想送给人们一点礼物。”他不得不套用了这个烂得掉渣的说辞。年幼的弟弟不满地捶了一下他，不痛不痒，“尼桑，你敷衍我！”对比大多数别人家一派天真欣然接受这个说法的孩童，宇智波家的孩子多少都显得早熟。  
鼬在心里对着这个鼓得像包子一样的脸颊苦笑。事实上，九岁的宇智波鼬对于彩虹形成的原理，可以立刻回想到光的折射、光的色散这些物理知识，然而却不知道从何拆解，一一分说给年幼的弟弟听。  
是从什么时候开始，思维越来越脱离孩童呢？无从得知了。如何向还是个孩子的佐助解释这种问题，可能还得向母亲请教吧？  
他不得不辜负佐助的期待，抱歉地说“下次吧”，然后向对方承诺，等到他长大一定会理解这一系列原理的。佐助虽然一开始有些失落，但得到兄长的保证很快又精神起来。  
“尼桑是已经完全明白出现彩虹的原因了吗？”  
“嗯，姑且算是。”  
“那我肯定也能！”  
回家的路上，年幼的佐助愉快地摇晃着他们紧握的双手。

耳边是淅淅沥沥的水柱喷洒的声音，这个夏天父亲主持修缮了家门前的那片水湖。为了保证鱼类的供氧，还特意安装了可以洒水的喷头。  
“佐助。”鼬找到弟弟的时候，佐助正百无聊赖地坐在岸板上向湖里投掷鱼饵。佐助回头看了他一眼，迅速地把头扭回去。  
“佐助，”鼬挨着他坐下，“不开心吗？”  
就在上午，十三岁的宇智波鼬向父母提出了在外地读完高中的想法。彼时他早已跳级，早慧给予了他更多的便利。与父母交谈时被躲在墙后的佐助听到了分毫。  
“就这么想逃离家庭吗。”良久，佐助憋出了这样一句。  
“并不是你想的那样。”鼬摸了摸他的发顶，权作安抚。“只要有空我就回来陪你，我保证。”  
“……真的吗？”佐助瞄了他一眼，“哥哥总是这样，向我保证了一次又一次，每次到该兑现的时候总是推脱说‘下次吧’这样的话……”  
一个委屈，另一个无奈地微笑。鼬正想再说些什么，却被佐助截住。  
“升高中后要比现在还忙的吧，要真是抽不出空的话就算了。偶尔能聚一聚，我就满足了。”  
鼬从佐助的怀抱里掏出几粒饵食，掷入湖中。“放心吧，我从来不会满足于‘偶尔聚聚’的。”  
佐助撇嘴，“哥哥要是能言而有信就好了。”眼角的笑意却出卖了他，鼬尽收眼底，心弦微微一动。  
洒水声不绝于耳，在阳光的作用下，不知不觉间湖面上架起了一道虹桥。  
“看啊，彩虹，你小时候看见这个可兴奋了。”想起四岁的佐助挽着他的手臂对着天空里的彩色弧带活蹦乱跳的场景，鼬忍不住偷笑，这笑意一样被佐助捕捉到。  
“啊！哥哥到底是在笑什么啊！”佐助心里非常清楚兄长到底在笑什么，脸色微赧，“不就是小水珠对光线的折射嘛……”  
“看来已经不需要我讲解原理了呢。”鼬笑眯眯地望向他。佐助脸上更是一红，胸腔里仿佛有人在打擂鼓。  
不，其实有很多东西，都还没有弄清楚。佐助在心里悄悄地想。开口的时候又多了分苦涩，“哥哥总是走在我的前面，年龄也好学业也罢，此外也总是把我当需要照顾的孩子来看待……”  
还是在意，被周围人拿来对比的事情吗？“因为，你是我唯一的弟弟啊。”  
“可我也希望自己能照顾哥哥。”佐助仰头盯着鼬，“我会努力地追赶你，直到足以占据能与你比肩的高度……不论是功课还是别的，什么都好。”  
在八岁孩童坚定不移的目光里，兄长惊讶地微微瞪大了眼瞳。佐助露出了狡黠的笑容。  
鼬垂下脑袋，与弟弟的视线保持平齐。“佐助。”他低声喊道。  
“哥哥，我……”  
“嘘，不用再说了。”我明白的——他这样想道——我应该明白的，“你不需要与我比肩。”不出意料地看到弟弟备受打击的神情，他坏心眼地补充：“终有一日，你会超越我而存在，你更会超越你自己。”  
这回，轮到兄长露出胜利的微笑，欣赏着弟弟的不知所措。  
……

……  
午后湖边的影像在脑海里褪色、模糊，再也看不清，声音也愈发遥远。  
佐助眨眨眼，首先刺入眼眶的是夏日的阳光，光线透过玻璃窗肆无忌惮地投射到床铺上。  
不是在老家，是在哥哥家。——他确认了。  
视线一转，靠近窗口的桌面上赫然多了一尊从未见过的透明摆件。什么时候出现的？  
等等，哥哥终于回来了么？！  
佐助一秒从被窝里弹起，与此同时卧室的门被推开了——“你醒了啊，”已经换上了浴袍的宇智波鼬这样说道：“妈妈说她早上发短信祝你生日快乐，你没有回复，我告诉她你肯定睡着了。”  
“如果不是候了一夜，我也不至于睡得这么沉……”从床头柜上抄起手机回复母亲的问候，佐助懒得拉拢身上敞开的袍子。很快美琴又发来了短讯，这回是问他有没有跟哥哥一起吃蛋糕。“虽然佐助向来不爱吃甜的，但生日蛋糕总是要和鼬一起意思意思一下的吧。^ ^”在短信的末尾，美琴是这样叮嘱的。  
佐助叹息着回了短信，把手机调成静音放回原处。“你……吃饭了吗？蛋糕还没切，给你冻在冰箱里了。”  
鼬正在把玩新买回来的摆件，“嗯，趁着你还在睡的时候，吃掉了一半。”  
佐助无奈地摇头，“那是个小蛋糕，干脆把剩下一半也吃了得了……为什么不叫醒我？”  
“哪有把寿星的份儿也给吃了的道理。”不需佐助明说，鼬知道那是弟弟专门留给他的。他知道佐助露出有点苦恼的表情——“可是真的不爱吃甜的啊！”弟弟如是抱怨道。  
“会让你吃掉的。”鼬弯了弯唇角，“刚才你睡得正香，看起来是个好梦，所以不想打搅你。”  
对于兄长的前半句，佐助有些不明所以，但对于后半句……“我梦见了小时候的事。”  
“噢？是吗？关于什么的。”鼬的目光却不在他身上，佐助忐忑地撰紧了被单。  
“……小时候第一次看见彩虹，以及，你跟爸爸妈妈说想去外地读高中时的事。”小心地观察着鼬的神色。  
“嗯，我想起来了，是很多年前的事了。”鼬仍未放下手中的东西，佐助顺着他的目光打量着那尊摆件，随口问道：“是出差时买的吗？”  
“是的，高铅玻璃，所以色散很强。”鼬晃动着摆件，“想着送给你或许会喜欢。”  
“什么啊！”哥哥怎么会这么说呢？“明明约定好的，今年的生日礼物，什么也不要。我想要的，只有……”说到最后竟然失去了勇气，说不出“你”这个字。  
“是哥哥后悔了吗？”佐助喑哑着问道，“从踏进房间开始，哥哥今天，就没有正视过我一眼。”  
他没有听见鼬的回答，心一点点沉下去的时候，却发觉腰腹上横着一条明亮、渐变的光带，由鲜艳的红过渡到迷离的紫，是窗外光线透过鼬掌心的玻璃摆件发生了折射从而发散开来的。  
渐变色的光带一寸寸上移，跨过腹部的肌理，挪到赤裸的胸膛。佐助不由地烧红了脸，鼓起勇气偷瞄兄长的时候发觉对方正蓄意调弄着玻璃摆件的角度，让色散的光带顺着他目光的终点肆意活动。  
鼬依然没有回应佐助，漆黑的眼睛却像会说话，燃烧着深沉的情绪。佐助白皙的皮肤成了鼬玩弄他的绝佳幕布，赤裸裸地投映着鼬的欲望，被光带爱抚的同时也是在被鼬的视线抚弄。明艳的光带飘到了佐助优美的锁骨，最终恋恋不舍地滞留在颈项，宛如一根七彩绸带束住了他。  
眼神是最好的回应。佐助这样想到。思及此，方才的不安顿时消散。  
“哥哥，别闹了……”他用挑衅的语气说道：“今天已经过了十二个小时了？”  
鼬放下摆件，扯上窗帘，一步步迈向床沿。  
当兄长俯下身抚上他的脸颊，佐助听到了自己加速的心跳。  
“我只是在想，你就像是一张白纸，可以被任何颜色浸染，而我……”鼬的眼神炽烈，语气却是犹疑的。佐助最不满他的犹豫，直接堵住兄长的嘴唇。他试探着伸出了舌尖，舔弄着鼬的唇缝，兄长顺从地张开双唇，与他唇舌交缠。气氛在二人娴熟对练的吻技间越发放纵，佐助甚至尝到了香甜。  
唇齿分离后佐助意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，鼬的衣带已经被他扯开。鼬将他按倒在床上，柔软的嘴唇在颈侧游移，许下一个又一个吻。佐助剥开鼬身上碍事的浴袍，指尖探入他乌黑的发丝，一下一下地按摩着对方的后脑，不出意外地听到了哥哥满足的轻叹。  
“后悔已经来不及了。”他捧起兄长的脸颊，与鼬对视，“就让我……染上你的白色吧。”  
鼬愣了愣，而后低笑着摇头。佐助凑上去迅速地吻了吻他的额头。  
“我什么颜色也不要，只要哥哥的。”他认真地重复。  
鼬叹息，与他额头相抵，“我明白，佐助。谢谢你。”鼬眨了眨眼，浓密纤长的睫毛弄得佐助痒痒的，说话的时候二人唇瓣相贴，也像是细小的亲吻。“等下不舒服的话，一定不要忍着。”  
“嗯……”  
多余的布料被一件件褪去，两个人尽情地用手指描摹着对方裸露的肌肤。扩张时佐助忍不住闷哼，鼬立刻停下指尖的动作。“很难受吗？”他紧张地询问。  
佐助咬了咬牙，“只是感觉有点奇怪，没关系，继续……”  
鼬安抚地轻吻他的脸颊与耳垂，在他耳边叮嘱：“答应我，痛就喊出来。”  
而后撤出了手指。  
被进入的过程痛苦而又漫长，佐助一直在倒吸凉气。身体相连，无所间距。察觉到鼬不再挺进后，佐助嗫嚅道：“……哥哥，韧带，压得疼……唔！”  
鼬松开对他膝弯的钳制，下一秒佐助乖顺地把腿缠上了他的腰，让两个人结合得更加紧密。鼬默契地单手扶着他柔韧的腰身，下身开始缓缓抽送，一只手抚弄佐助的性器。  
伴随着温柔的律动，佐助逸出破碎的呻吟，十指紧紧揪住床单，并且因为用力过猛而骨节发白。  
不是不会痛，但不想告诉鼬，怕他担心。  
“哥哥，啊……！”生怕自己漏出更多吃痛的声音，可又忍不住呼唤鼬。鼬拨开佐助额间汗湿的刘海，在他额头上心疼地亲吻。  
左手掰开佐助纠结的手指，用力回握佐助，与他十指相扣；右手抓着佐助让他搭到自己肩膀上。“难过的话，可以挠我噢。”  
“不要！”  
鼬听出了弟弟的哭腔，却更坚决地按着佐助的左手不放，下身的挺弄变得更加细密绵长。俯身舔吻佐助濡湿的眼角，鼬谆谆诱哄道：“没关系，我不介意的……痛苦也好，快乐也好，你所感受到的，我也可渴望分享。”  
“嘶……够了！”  
言语上这般抗拒，但事实上佐助却迷蒙地注视着鼬的正脸，修剪整齐的指甲不由地在兄长细腻的皮肤上留下抓痕。鼬腾出手，继续挑逗着佐助的下体。  
渐渐地，痛苦变得稀薄，快感变得浓稠，思绪变得迷离。恍惚间，佐助用余光捕捉到一线色散开的光，赤橙黄绿蓝靛紫，如同象征永恒的指轮，铭刻在二人相扣的指间。  
“生日快乐，佐助。我永远与你同在。”  
释放的那一刻，鼬这样说道。  
刹那间，如坠虹霓。【END】


End file.
